


Simple Math

by Chaos_Valkyrie



Series: Perry's Sidekick [1]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Double Life, Family Feels, Gen, Sidekicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Valkyrie/pseuds/Chaos_Valkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know what you are.”</p>
<p>Perry did his best to remain stoic. To remain calm. To hold to his training, and keep an utterly vacant outwards appearance. To not show how much those words affected him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Math

**Author's Note:**

> This is a teaser for a new series I’m working on, that’ll start posting after Agent O.
> 
> It is dedicationed to Supercalifragilistic_Expialidocious, whose story “Ferb’s Soliloquy” (go read) made me have Ferb feels.
> 
> And having just rewatched “Ready for the Bettys” (the one where the boys discover Perry’s lair and play spy for the day), and all of Ferb’s frustration at the end of the episode, made me connect the feels dots.
> 
> Ferb is far from stupid. Despite Phineas not listening to him, he knows he didn’t build the lair under the house – but its obviously actively used. And Monogram addresses an Agent P – and there’s only one other person with access to the backyard, however unlikely, whose name also starts with P….
> 
> I can’t see him letting all this go so easily. I don’t see Ferb as overly prying or curious… but he’s definitely too smart to not put all the pieces together.
> 
> Anyway, this is replacing my “Play with Fire” update for today, which is giving me problems. Enjoy

Perry was just settling down to sleep in his pet bed, having laid awake long enough to see Candace safely return from the Bettys’ concert, when Ferb came and sat down beside him, stroking his back fondly. The two sat there peacefully for some time in the near-darkness before the green-haired boy finally spoke.

“I know what you are.”

Perry did his best to remain stoic. To remain calm. To hold to his training, and keep an utterly vacant outwards appearance. To not show how much those words affected him.

Ferb continued regardless. “When we entered the secret agent hide-out – which I did not build –“ all the exasperation he’d felt dealing with his step-brother’s refusal to listen to him leaked into that phrase “– the man on the monitor kept addressing ‘Agent P’. And the other voice in the background said something about ‘Agent P’s’ owners… There’s only one other person in this family,” the green-haired boy stressed, “whose name starts with the letter ‘P’.” Ferb paused, gauging Perry silently. Perry did his absolute best to remain impassive.

“I’m not asking, and I know you’re not telling. Just…” Ferb trailed off. “I sort of know where you go everyday now. And with what happened earlier, with the bridge, I know its dangerous. I won’t tell anyone, not even Phineas. But, if you need help…” he trailed off again, uncertain.

“I can help,” he stressed. He stroked Perry’s back a short while longer, before heading off to bed.

*****

When the green haired boy awoke, his hand felt something foreign underneath his pillow. He pulled out the pamphlet entitled ‘So you’ve discovered your pet is a secret agent’ and read it in its entirety. Three times. 

He then tore it into tiny bits and burned the pieces in the bathroom sink.

At his brother’s call, he rushed downstairs to join the family belatedly for breakfast. Phineas was already excitedly sharing what he thought they should do today.

Ferb nodded along with his familys’ chatter, then made direct eye-contact with Perry, and nodded, once, firmly.

Perry churred softly, almost unheard over the clatter of the Flynn-Fletcher family.

*****

The afternoon two days after Perry snuck the pamphlet under Ferb’s pillow, he went to grab his jetpack off the wall, and felt a noticeable difference in its weight. He examined it closely – unless you were a mechanical genius – which Monogram and Carl were not – or someone who used the machine on a regular basis – which he did – one would never notice the subtle changes to the device.

The lighter weight. The more delicate controls. The almost doubled fuel reserve.

His eyes watered a bit, now knowing why his Ferb was yawning repeatedly all throughout breakfast.

He fired up his better, sleaker jetpack, and grinned softly.

It was nice knowing your family had your back. Just like he’d always wished for, but was trained to never actually hope for.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this will start posting at or near the end of Agent O, which gives me time to get a backlog going.
> 
> I’m not going to try to write about every episode here on out… and unlike Agent O, I’m not entirely sure where this is going…
> 
> That’s a partial lie. Perryshmirtz is always an endgame… but otherwise… still working it all out.
> 
> Just know that this series is mostly about Perry finally having at least one family member he can be his truest self with… in a familial way. There is no Perry / Ferb slash here. This is mostly family-feels, with maybe some other pairings on the side. See endgame note above…


End file.
